Mobile phones may be purchased at service provider retails stores, electronics retails stores, and/or at general retail stores. A variety of activities may be needed to bring a new mobile phone into service. In some mobile phones, a subscriber identity module (SIM) card may need to be physically installed into the mobile phone. Information associated with the mobile phone may be coupled to a subscriber account of an owner of the mobile phone, in the case that wireless communication service is provided to the mobile phone under a post-paid wireless service account. Other identifying information associated with the mobile phone may be coupled to a phone number of the phone. This information may be stored in one or more data stores in the service provider network and generally may be referred to as provisioning information.